User talk:Orpheus of the Lyre
intro Well I'm kind of new so I decided I'd start my talk page just so people could randomly chat with me and such so yeah XD Best themesongs for characters I just thought i'd list songs that fit the characters best i have two so far How can I live? by Ill Nino for Roxas Animal I have become by Three days grace for Riku Top Ten lists I figured I'd start some top ten lists everyone can put their up and talk about them and explain why, in any of the lists they don't have to be in any specific order and you only have to explain your choice if you wish to. Feel free to start your own on your page and I'll participate. Top Ten Allies My list ^^ Not in any specific order i'll probably make a seperate list for assistance and summons so just include party member allies. 1. Peter Pan in KH1- Just because he's fun to fight with and he teaches you to fly! 2. Beast in KH1- Because he's one of the most helpful party members especially in the first game. 3. Riku in KH2- He's just fun to watch in battle. 4. Auron in KH2- He's a huge powerhouse and has some of the coolest limits in the game. His AI is also pretty good in battle. 5. Tarzan in KH1- He's just cool and fun to use in battle along with some killer attacks. The only issue is he loves to throw items out even if you customize his AI. 6. Tron (after his abillities are regained) KH2- He was just fun to fight with and all the computerized moves were fun to watch. 7. Goofy KH1-KH2- I just love goofy XD He's one of my favorite characters. 8. Pluto KHRE:COM- He was just very helpful in some situations that I needed him in and he's fun to watch. 9. Mulan KH2- She was a great party member who's attacks were deadly to large groups of heartless. 10. (From What I've Seen on Youtube) Xemnas KH358/2days- His attacks are just cool and a flurry of power. Zack Fair? Maybe its just me but two characters that are possible for Birth by Sleep due to them being characters from the past in the Final Fantasy series are Vincent Valentine and Zack Fair. Do you think these two have a possibility of getting into the franchise? Though Vincent using a gun might be the issue... lol well I like Zack he's like the non-emo version of Cloud XD and it could show his fight with Sephiroth since he fought Sephiroth before anyone else XP and it would mean we'd get to see a young Tifa and a young Cloud XD Your Trivia Question Talk Bubble can I give you an image or does it have to be a certain type? Thank you for this by the way ^^ -Orpheus_of_the_Lyre Hey there Hi who is this chick? Orpheus here (too lazy to go get my talk bubble) everywhere i go everyone talks about some Amy Cotton chick who is she and why is she so important? just wondering nobody has to explain if they don't wish lol Template!!! Font Talkbox Fourth of July good friend request hi orpheus ( do u mind if i call u that) i was wonder one u be my friend :)Ghostboy3000 20:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) here it is i think it would be funny if sora and kairi got drunk together than sang the beer song- Ghostboy3000 00:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) u don't know that song? well it goes like this ( i only know a little bit) 99 bottles of beer on the wall ( that's the only part i know but i heard some sing it but i can't remeber it all XD) syl gotta go to bed :( Ghostboy3000 00:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) srry i g2g- XXI